Morning Star
by That Face Of An Angel
Summary: Pre-Twilight Jessica/Edward POV. What do the students of Forks highschool think of the Cullens when they arrive? What do the Cullens think? Will jealousy errupt when a new student, Isabella Swan arrives? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Breathless

**Authors Note: Okay this is my first story ever on fanfiction. So please R&R ! Tell me what you think, if I should continue or not. And sorry for the title, it's really cheesey. (: Also sorry for the begining part, it got all smushed together... ):**

**This is before Bella... Starts off in Jessica's POV, fyi.**

**Hope You Enjoy It!**

**by: That Face Of An Angel**

*** Morning Star ***

* * *

_Chapter One: Breathless_

It was a cold and windy day, normal weather for the town where I live—Forks, Washington. But it wasn't a normal school day because that was the day I first caught sight of him. It was like my eyes could not leave his incredibly perfect, gorgeous face. His amazing bronze colored hair hardly moved in the wind, and his perfectly strait jaw line and nose left me breathless. He saw I was staring at him, and looked at me with his golden eyes; I quickly looked away, embarrassed. Mike caught me off guard, as he walked over to greet me. He couldn't even compare to this new family that just moved here, especially the bronze-haired boy. I did like Mike, a lot, as a friend I guess, but now, now I knew that _he _was the one I would dream about going to prom with; that boy, that amazingly-beautiful-perfect-golden-eyed-bronze-haired-boy. I sighed.  
"Jessica?" Mike asked me, I had not even realized he was talking.  
"Hmm?" I replied still fantasying about how _he _would say_ 'you look beautiful tonight.'_ as we slowly danced to the music playing on that warm summer evening in June, with the stars over our heads and the cicada's buzzing to the music of the night. I sighed again.  
"Jessica!" Mike said again a bit louder, "Have you seen the new kids? They all look so, so..."  
"Perfect?" I suggested.  
"Well I was thinking more of… creepy."  
How could Mike think that the bronze-eyed boy was creepy, and he had a family? I hadn't even seen them.

"You know… kind of _unnatural_," he said emphasizing unnatural.  
"Whatever. I think _he's_ _perfect_." I stared off, trying to find golden-eyes, but then the bell rang.

"We better get to class, come on Jessica!" Mike was pulling me by the arm "You don't want to be late, do you?" Mike questioned and I started walking.

No, I didn't want to be late. _He_ might be in my class, and I have to make a good first impression. Maybe I would sit beside him so I started walking faster getting excited.

Crap! I slowed down when I remembered we just got seating arrangements and I sat next to Mike. I was thrilled a week ago when we sat beside each other, but now I was going to despise it.  
I took my seat on the aisle in the middle row, and Mike sat next to me.  
"Hey, Jessica did you get your homework done? I couldn't figure out..."  
I just ignored Mike. I never realized how irritating he was. I tried to put all my focus into seeing the bronze haired boy walk through the door, until he finally did.  
"This is English class, correct?" He asked the teacher. His voice sounded like melting honey, it made goose bumps spring up all over my arms. I smiled at him.  
"Yes, you must be Edward Cullen, the new student, you can take a seat there in the back." Mr. Geoff said in grungy voice.  
Edward Cullen. What a perfect name. I said the name softly to myself; he turned in my direction, like I had asked him a question. His eyes met mine again, but this time I didn't look away I smiled, again, as he walked past my seat to sit in the back.  
I turned in my seat so I could get one more glimpse of Edward, but then Mike started talking to me again.  
"Jessica stop staring at him, he probably thinks you're a freak."  
Mike was really starting to get on my nerves, "Mike, maybe I think you're a freak, so stop talking to me." As I saw his facial expression change from teasing to hurt, I felt a little guilty after that, but I couldn't do anything now, at least he won't bug me anymore. He narrowed his brows and glared at me, then turned to look at Edward and just rolled his eyes. I looked back at Edward to see _everyone_ looking at Edward—except Mike. Mr. Geoff was saying something but nobody turned an inch.  
"If you all seem so interested in the new student, well I guess maybe Edward could say a bit about himself and then we could actually start class." Mr. Geoff said the last part quite angrily.  
Now everyone even Mike turned to look at Edward who cleared his throat and then looked up.  
"My name is Edward Cullen. I moved here from Alaska with my family: Esme my mother, Carlisle, my father who's also the doctor here in Forks, as well as my brother Emmett, my sister Alice and my adopted siblings Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Well we're all adopted, but that doesn't really matter..." He trailed off and looked down, but nobody moved. His voice could have melted me. He looked up again at Mr. Geoff as if encouraging him to start class now.  
"Right then" Mr. Geoff said suddenly. "Thank-you, Edward I'm sure you will like it here in Forks as the rest of your family."  
Mr. Geoff started his lecture and I kept fantasizing about Edward and I. Should I talk to him? Should I ask him what his next class is? Should I invite him to sit with me at lunch? The bell finally rang and I slowly got up and walked out of the classroom. I waited for Edward to exit and I followed him. He walked into the gym. Crap. I had history. The rest of the classes passed like a breeze and lunchtime finally arrived. Everyone was talking about them. The Cullen's. Everyone stared at them and talked about them. Lunch ended and I had government. I hoped that Edward was in this class... Yes! I saw him sitting alone at the table in front of me. I wanted to say something, but what? I sat beside Lauren and asked her.  
"Okay, Lauren, I want to talk to Edward what should I say?" I whispered to her.  
"I don't know... but you shouldn't talk to him yet." She replied.  
"Why not?" I questioned.  
"Becasue I'm going to talk to him first!" Lauren then smiled and leaned out over the desk, "Hey, umm Edward?" She asked nervously.  
He slowly turned to face us. "Yes?"  
I opened my mouth this was the closest I've ever been to him, his features were just amazing, how could he possibly be real?  
"Umm well I'm Lauren..." I nudged her under the table. "And this is Jessica." She said and glared at me.  
I smiled. "So how are liking your first day?" He turned to look at me now. I stared into his eyes, I didn't know what part I liked about him best.  
"It's... alright." He murmured and made a face, then turned and faced the front just as Mr. Varner started to talk.  
I smiled and stared out unconsciously. My eyes were opened wide I tried to look innocent in case Edward looked at me again. I played with my hair. Put on some more lip-gloss. Then I smiled, fluttered my eyelashes a few times. I then looked at Lauren who also was trying to 'look pretty'. I glared at her. Of course there would be competition over a guy this heavenly, but honestly, yesterday Lauren was just telling me how she was in love with Ben. Poor Ben, she was trying to lead him on too.

The rest of the day passed by slowly from just day dreaming my fantasies with him, pondering to myself if I should talk to him again or not, maybe he's in my next class, but then I remembered I already watched him go into the gym, and that was my next class. I was disappointed, before I knew, the bell rung and Edward jumped out of his seat and flew across the classroom.

Last period went by slow since there was no Edward I could look at, just Mike still trying to get my attention.

"Jessica get in the game, you're so dozed off it's like you're not even here!" Mike accused me when I missed his pass.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I was just thinking…"

"Yeah about stupid Edward Cullen. That's all you and everyone ever cares about anymore." He furrowed his brow and looked really upset.

I didn't know what to say, so I just ignored him and tried to focus on playing. I was good at sports, same with Mike; I wondered if Edward was athletic…I wondered what he would look like playing basketball out in the sun, shirtless and sweaty. Wow. I almost fell when I thought of the image, and Mike just rolled his eyes at me.

The bell finally rung and I caught up with Lauren and Angela knowing we had a lot to discuss.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" Lauren said.

"No. But did you see the way he looked at me? I think he's interested." I smiled even though I was hardly convinced.

"I don't think he's quite interested in anyone-" Lauren and I both shot looks at Angela. "Yet. See I think he's having a hard time getting used this place with everyone staring at him like complete idiots."

"Well sorry but its kind of hard _not_ to stare at him I mean he is utterly gorgeous, unless _you_ don't think he is? I would be shocked if someone didn't think Edward was gorgeous. He probably turns strait men gay!" We all laughed, but then Lauren was back to accusing Angela. "Then again less competition," Lauren said smugly. Lauren could be just so mean sometimes, but I knew Angela would defend herself.

"I do think he's attractive, but he creeps me out a little. Don't you think? Like the way they all look, I mean they're all pale, and well the one tall blonde boy, his face looks like he's in pain all the time." Angela stated. Now that I think about it they do all seem quite—odd, but still gorgeous so why did it matter?

"Well of course they're pale, they just moved from Alaska—duh," Lauren stated.

"Well why are they all so gorgeous?" Angela questioned somewhat more to herself than to Lauren and I.

"Well didn't he say his dad was a doctor? Maybe he's a plastic surgeon? And you know how they're all adopted? Well maybe it's because they were abandoned and like diseased and so the doctor fixed them all up!" It seemed somewhat possible to me.

"Yeah, of course." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Well I have to get going, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Angela said as she waved and walked away.

"Yeah I better get going too," I said. "See yah Lauren."

"Bye," she replied.

We both walked to our cars and drove home.

* * *

***R&R!* :)**


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Date

Chapter Two: I Don't Date

That night I dreamt of Edward Cullen, him smiling at me and walking me to class. He was just about to open his mouth and say something until, bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock hitting the snooze button, but then remembered that today I needed to get up early if wanted to look my best for Edward. I jumped out of bed ran into the shower and thought about my dream, him and I _together._ Edward Cullen and Jessica Stanley. Jessica Cullen. I giggled at that, how his name fits my name perfectly. I decided to wear a cute little royal blue shirt that would go great with my dark wavy hair. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, and then started on my make-up. Double checked and triple checked to make sure my look was perfect.

When I drove into the school parking lot I was looking for him, that's when I saw him and the rest of his family all getting out of a nice new shiny silver Volvo. _Wow, gorgeous and rich!_ I thought as I wheeled into the parking space right beside them, but before I could get out they were already gone. They all moved so quickly and delicately. I walked to class and sat in my seat beside Mike. He eyed me up and down and had a questioning expression on his face.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"You look—extra nice today." Mike said quietly.

"Oh. Thanks." If I still liked Mike I would have blushed, but times have changed.

"Any special occasion?" He asked again.

"No." I said, but then I looked back at Edward and Mike caught that one and scowled.

"I should have known." He grumbled.

Edward was looking even better today. He wore a beige shirt with a white collar. And his face was god-like. I smiled and sighed, pleased that this was not some dream—well at least he was real, I was still waiting for the Jessica Cullen part to come true. I turned back to the front once Mr. Geoff started talking and then I started to think what I should say to Edward today and when. I decided I would try and catch him before lunch. Ask him if he would sit with us today, maybe Lauren would help me.

In history I told Lauren my plan and of course, she agreed. The bell rang and Lauren and I quickly sprinted to the gym, hoping to catch him, but he was already gone. Crap. So Lauren and I ran to the cafeteria where we would have to ask him in front of his family—I gulped.

"Lauren since he's not here were probably going to have to ask him in front of his—family," I was actually scared, they were quite intimidating.

"Of course, you can't talk to him, you're too shy around guys, you're such a coward Jessica," Hmph, thanks Lauren, I appreciate that, I scowled.

Lauren confidently walked into the cafeteria, but I followed behind her like a puppy. She strode past our table and strait to the Cullen's, as all our usual lunch buddies turned their heads to see where we were going.

Edwards POV

Oh. No. Please. No. Uh. Alice glanced quickly in my direction with a little smirk on her face; she knew what was coming too.

"What?" Jasper asked. Looking from Alice and I. I rolled my eyes toward where Lauren and Jessica were walking towards us.

He gawked and held his breath.

Rosalie stared at Jasper then to me.

Emmett tried not to burst into hysterical laughter; even he knew what was about to unfold.

Alice stroked Jasper's clenched fists, trying to soothe him. "You won't hurt them," she crooned.

By that time Jessica and Lauren had approached us. I glanced in there direction.

"Hello, Edward." Lauren said nervously.

_Omigod. He is heavenly. They all are, except Jasper? He looks like he's gong to kill somebody. Creepy. _

"Hello." I simply replied not looking in their direction.

Lauren then nudged Jessica who was biting her lip, and her shoulders were all tensed. We are a bit intimidating aren't we? I thought to myself, well we are vampires so you better be scared.

"D-d-do y-you want to s-sit with us t-t-today?" Jessica stuttered, staring at the ground.

_Omigod Jessica. _Lauren was thinking. _Now he'll never accept us. He probably thinks were so stupid. Omigod. Well at least he probably thinks your stupid. Well I'll get him somehow. Jessica though… _I would have snickered. Foolish humans. I ignored Lauren's thought and focused on Jessica's.

_Crap! I totally screwed up, but oh my goodness. Say yes. Yes,. Please, please, please! Edward. Oh my God. I'm freaking out, I'm so nervous, but he's soo beautiful it's like not even human!_

That's right I'm not human. I thought Hmm, should I disappoint these two right away? Or should I have some fun? That kid Mike I'd like to here some more of his thoughts, he is quite the jealous one. I'd better reply someway.

"Me or all of my family?" I asked. I looked up into Jessica's eyes.

Wow. Um just him, he's the only single one, oh my, look at him. He must have been some sort of model, or something maybe they all are secret models?

I couldn't keep in a laugh.

Emmett looked at me curiously wanting to know what the theory was this time.

"Secret modeling jobs" I whispered quickly so only my family could hear. Emmett put his fist to his mouth trying not to laugh, even Rosalie let out a smirk, stroking her hair.

"Haven't heard that one before, don't think!" Emmett replied quickly to me.

Jessica answered my question, "Well, just Edward, but well…" _Well everyone, but the creepy one. Omigod. He's looking at me, that is the scariest face I've ever seen. Creeper! _

"Oh," Poor Jasper he was trying to stay calm. "Well, I've already eaten." I answered, shrugging.

_Crap. _Lauren thought. _Way to go Jessica. Oh well I can make up for this. _

"Oh okay, maybe another time? How about tomorrow, I'll buy lunch for you. Meet you outside the gym before lunch." Lauren had started to suggest, but now it seemed more like a command.

"No, I can buy my own lunch, thanks." I didn't even look at her. Lauren seemed quite rude the way all her thoughts went.

_Did he just turn me down? Does he seriously think that he is just too good? Well sorry Edward but I just got over you. You'll always be gorgeous, but if you're not good enough for me then well your not good enough for anyone. Of course, the good-looking ones always have a major flaw. _Lauren then started strutting back to where Tyler Crowley was saving her a seat; it looked like she moved on pretty fast, but can anyone say _'dramatic?'_ But Jessica still stayed where she was, not moving. I looked at her. Could she just stop trying?

I can't walk away. I have to ask him something, anything umm, I have English and Government with him; we had homework last night in Government didn't we?

"So… did you finish the government homework last night?" She stammered a bit, but she wasn't as nervous as before.

"Yes." I simple answered.

Okay what now. Genius?! Oh man! Why did I even come up with this stupid plan? Umm wait a minute there's a dance coming up, Opening dance! Perfect.

I cringed slightly and looked in another direction pretending she would just go away.

"Edward?" Jessica asked trying to get my attention. "There's a dance coming up in a couple of weeks, I was wondering if… " She slowly twirled a piece of here dark brown hair.

I heard Emmett stifle a laugh that he then turned into a cough; Jessica looked at him now and stared at him in horror.

"No, I don't enjoy dancing." I said still not looking in her direction. But then I felt bad, I could hear how upset she was, I did say that a little rude. "What I mean is—," I stammered, what did I mean? I looked up into Jessica's eyes, they were a bright blue that stood out against her dark curly hair and pale skin—well not as pale as I, but no one here could get a tan.

He's looking at me! Maybe he'll notice my cute outfit; I wouldn't wear this on a normal day!

It was just then I realized that she had been trying to impress me with what she was wearing. I wanted to roll my eyes so I sighed instead. "What I meant was is," I tried to think of another lie I could use to get out of this. "I'm not good at dancing, you wouldn't enjoy my company," It was the best I could come up with. But I soon regretted it.

Oh of course I would enjoy his company, who cares if he is not good at dancing? Maybe I can teach him!

"Well I can teach you." She said looking down into my eyes playfully, with a bit of a smile on her face. Great now she had this growing confidence.

"Trust me, dances aren't my thing." I tried not to look at her, trying to understand this was her cue to leave me alone.

_Awe! He must be embarrassed! _

I was certainly not.

"Well, I bet you'll enjoy it, if you go with me." She said shyly and started blushing; I quickly glanced over at Jasper who still had not taken a breath since the two girls first walked over here. I better get rid of her soon or else Jasper might not be able to control himself…

"I'm sure I might, but I just remembered that we are gone around then." I gestured to my family, what a lame excuse. "Aren't we Emmett, we're gone around that day." Hopefully he could help me get out of this.

"What day is the dance?" Emmett asked starring at Jessica now, she backed a step back and Emmett smiled.

"Oh the 25th." Jessica said quietly looking at me now.

"Oh no we leave the week after," Emmett grinned.

EMMETT!! I let a low snarl ripple through my chest towards Emmett. He just grinned wider.

Wow, the curly haired one is huge! What's his name? Emmett?

"_I_ will be gone then. Sorry Jessica." I glared at her angrily, how could she believe all these lies? I was trying to be polite, but I heard the irritated edge in my voice.

"Well, what about the next dance?" She asked hopefully.

"No. I don't date, or dance, or go out. Sorry." There that's as polite I'm going to be from now on.

_No? no? He just said no? Oh I'm so stupid! Why did I even decide to do this? He's obviously not good enough for anyone, so he's not good enough for me!_

Girls all think the same. I sighed.

"Oh," she said uncomfortably as her brows creased together. I looked away as the rest of my family did. She understood now and stumbled away.

Back to Jessica's POV

I couldn't believe that he turned me down; well actually I guess I had to since he did, but still between Lauren and I, we're the prettiest girls in the grade! I'd say I'm prettier, but guys tend to like blondes more…

I plopped into my seat, which Mike had been saving for me, willingly I accepted it, and if I can't get Edward, maybe I better be nicer to Mike for a back-up plan.

"So how did that go?" Mike asked encouragingly.

"Terrible." I sighed.

"Oh, what did you all say?" Mike asked but everyone at out table was listening in, Lauren hadn't given anyone to much detail on what happened. I sighed again and told the group how Edward _doesn't date._ That's the part that really bugged me. How could a person so beautiful not date? He could get anyone he wanted, _if he wanted._ I sighed again and was so mad by this I didn't understand why. But what else could it be? Maybe he had a girlfriend in Alaska who he was in love with and now he'll never see her again? I suddenly felt extremely embarrassed. Of course he would have had a girlfriend I mean duh! And my brilliant plan will probably make him never get over her.But I couldn't accept that because what if there was something else? What if… what if he's gay? I sat there stunned for a minute, and Mike was trying to ask me something.

"I'm sorry what?"

Mike rolled his eyes; I had obviously been thinking about this for a while, "I said what happened after that after he said he doesn't date?"

Mike was being extremely picky about details, he was just like Lauren or, I had to admit myself, trying to get the details on someone's date. "I don't know, he said sorry so I just walked away."

"Oh," Mike said approvingly, he was obviously satisfied by this. He then picked up his lunch tray and stood up. "Well we better get going the bell's going to ring soon," he stood up and dumped his tray. I got up too; realizing I had hardly ate anything and followed him out the door.


End file.
